The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to appliances and more particularly, to spray arm assemblies for dishwasher systems and dishwasher systems incorporating such spray arm assemblies.
A dishwasher system is a mechanical device for cleaning dishwasher items such as dishes, utensils and other items. Some known dishwasher systems include a main pump assembly and a drain pump assembly for circulating and draining washing fluid within a wash chamber located in a cabinet housing. The main pump assembly feeds washing fluid to various spray arm assemblies for generating washing sprays or jets on the dishwasher items loaded into one or more dishwasher racks disposed in the wash chamber. Washing fluid sprayed onto the dishwasher items is collected in a sump located in a lower portion of the wash chamber, and washing fluid entering the sump is filtered through one or more coarse filters to remove soil and sediment from the washing fluid. Some dishwasher systems include upper and/or mid-level spray arms and lower spray arms. In operation, washing fluid is simultaneously supplied to both the upper and/or mid-level spray arms and to the lower spray arm.
The combination of mechanical energy and chemical action removes food particles from the dishwasher items. A conventional spray nozzle creates a solid washing fluid stream, and the spray nozzle contains an orifice or outlet that acts to increase the velocity of the washing fluid stream by a providing a restriction. However, the diameter of the spray nozzle's outlet is limited because food particles may lodge inside the outlet if the diameter is too small, which may result in clogging. Also, the diameter of the outlet cannot be too large because if the diameter is too large, the velocity of the washing fluid stream will not provide enough mechanical energy to effectively remove food particles from the dishwasher items. Further, if the diameter is too large, the dishwasher system will consume more water. A dishwasher system that uses less water is more advantageous.
Improving the cleaning performance and energy consumption of dishwasher systems could amount to a significant energy savings because many dishwasher systems are currently being used.